clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Awesome335/2
This is my talk page! Talk to me here! For my archived talk, please go to User talk:Awesome335/1, which includes messages from 4/30/11 to 7/23/11! Sorry I got disconected on CP . Can I see you on chat again ? Happy65 Happy Summer Vacation Back on Wiki I am back on the CP Wiki . Happy65 Brown and Pink Puffle The brown and pink puffles are not on the puffle list . Happy65 . RE 1. The Puffle list at the top of the page . 2. Can I become an admin ? 3. Can you go on chat so we can finish it Admin Request I have requested to become and admin on this wiki . Happy65 Admin Reqeust Can i be an admin. ~Trenten110~ Admin! Hey!I'll like to become an admin!If you do so, I'll ban the users who are making this wiki fall ex. DolceCopiiRomania! Terler (Talk) Chat If you are online can you go on chat . Happy65 Maybe UCT+0 Time Zone at 4.00 Admin Requests Awesome, I know some Admins have quit but I don't see any reasons to promote new ones. We have three active ones (you, me, Bman) and that is quite enough to undo vandalism and mistakes. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 14:22, July 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yes, I know we agreed on 7. But before you open Admin requests, you need to check with Bman and me first. I know we can't handle everthing ourselves, but I really don't think any of the current users are ready to become Admins. I don't want them to get false hope and start a war. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 14:27, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ... Awesome, we already discussed this! You can't act independently here! Admins are a team. Bman is getting back today so you talk talk through this with him. I really don't think we need any more Admins. As I said before, I know we said we need 7 Admins. I don't think that's true anymore. I think we should limit the power so the wiki doesn't become a bragging house like when Tracotaper was an Admin. If too many people are Admins, it can be really confusing. I seriously think we shouldn't promote anybody else. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 14:31, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Happy65 I know she could be ready, but Admins need to be really skilled. Even though she makes lots of good edits, she does not really use correct punctuation. That would be unfair to Tracotaper if we promoted her. I just really think you need to think this through. We don't need too many Admins. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 14:33, July 24, 2011 (UTC) No! No, don't quit! I almost did the same thing a few weeks ago. We need at least three good users who are experienced with wikicode, spelling, and grammar to run the wiki. Of course we need your help! [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 14:37, July 24, 2011 (UTC) H65 Messages 1. can you go on chat now Happy65 Chat very Important message on chat ! . Happy65 Contact Please can you go back on chat now ? . Re: Haha :) I have experience of that because of when Terler and Tracotaper said they were quitting. I think the Project:Stamp is a great idea, but the only reason Happy put that Bureaucrat thought out there is because she/he wants to be one. I seriously think 3 is enough and that we need odd numbers to keep votes simple. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 19:32, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Bad Contributor The Contributor with the IP 75.109.168.59 vandalized the Club Penguin page. I reverted it, but he probably will do it again. Please ban him. Star kirby12 03:43, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Hi Awesome. I have seen the messages between you and Shrimp, and I would like to say some things. *Shrimp was right, I am not an active admin on the wiki, but I will check here occasionally. *I agree with the fact that we don't need a new admin. *Could you please show or tell me what Chill vandalized? *Also, Shrimp was right about the fact that the wiki needs 3 active admins to keep it running, even if it is the exact thing that is hurting the new wiki, but it's your choice. *Since you, Shrimp, and Bman will probably be here most of the time, I probably won't be able to talk to you guys as often, so please tell the others that if they need anything, they know where to find me. Please message me back with the issue about Chill whenever you get a chance. Have a great day. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 03:43, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat when do you want to go on chat ? Happy65 Now Go on chat now . Happy65 Admins Well, how about after a one-week period we see who out of the Admins have been active during that period. If none of them are active except us and Bman, then we will be the ones who vote. Whoever is active during the one week period gets voting rights. If it is an even number, then we add one Admin. Does that sound fair? [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 13:07, July 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'm thinking that on the last day of August, we check all of the Admins' pages. The ones that have not been active for two weeks or more (by active, I do not mean one edit a week)will be demoted. I think we'll just have votes whenever a problem pops up. Also, see this: http://clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Stickers. It's a project I've been working very hard on, but nobody seems to like it... Do you think we should do it on this wiki? [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 20:07, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm sure you have noticed me vandalizing pages...I'm terribly sorry. RE: I've got the Stickers idea under control. About the Admin demotion, I think we should just look at every Admin's contributions and see when they last edited. (One edit in a week does not count as an edit- it must be at least five edits in one day to count.) Then, if they have not edited in two weeks, then we put a warning template on their page. If they don't start editing by August 1st, then they are demoted. Does that sound good? [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 22:02, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Old Admins? Should we demote the old admins or let them stay? [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 22:02, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Old Admins I also think that Seahorse should be an Admin, as well as Tigernose. Just keeping those four would be great. Then we have seven in case they want to come back! :) [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 01:13, July 26, 2011 (UTC)